


Two Worlds

by IrisTheVirus93



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [49]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loki realizes Thor was right, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Siblings, Protective daughter, Sigrid tells Loki about her dreams, Tony and Magnus are both sleeping, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTheVirus93/pseuds/IrisTheVirus93
Summary: The morning after, Loki wakes up to his family being together again for the first time in a long time. Sigrid wakes up to see Tony home and Loki decides to have a talk.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a lot has happened since the new year started and I apologize from disappearing all the time but I've been listening to Disney songs lately (I work with kids and Disney is like a superpower with them kids) hence THE TITLE.

Morning came too soon, Loki groaned. For the first time in a long time, he didn't wake up in a lonely bed. For the first time in a long time, he woke up in his martial bed with the love of his life. Blissful. He didn't hear anyone else in the house. He slowly rose from the bed to check their son who was still fast asleep. He watched Magnus for a long time before he heard a sound from Sigrid's room. Loki frowned. He knows Sigrid hasn't been sleeping well lately but he's upset with himself because he hasn't noticed. At least until Thor brought it up.

"Sigrid?" Loki called out gently as he walked into her room.

"Yes Mama?" Sigrid yawned.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yes mama."

Loki sat on the edge of Sigrid's bed, offering a hug to his daughter. Sigrid loved being held by family and always jumped at the chance. Loki lost himself a long time ago when he was invading Midgard and stabbing Thor with all his angriest might but in some ways, Sigrid reminds him of who he used to be a long time ago. Before anything ever happened in their lives. Long before Sigrid's conception.

"Mama?" Sigrid called out in a small voice.

"Hello, love." Loki smiled.

"Is Daddy here? I think I hear his snoring!"

"Daddy is here. He came by last night and we talked."

Sigrid stopped and looked at Loki with the biggest eyes Loki had ever seen.

"Really?" Sigrid gasped. "Is Daddy finally home? For good?"

Loki bit his lip. He didn't know how to answer that question truthfully. Loki wanted Tony home for good. He wanted the whole family back together. But there were still some problems that needs to be fixed for good first.

"Mama?" Sigrid broke Loki's thoughts.

"Yes, darling?" Loki smiled.

"I know there are troubles between you and Daddy. And I know Daddy has stuff he needs to fix. Mag tells me it's going to be okay though."

"Magnus? He's a baby, Sig. He can't even sit up."

"No. Magni told me it's going to be okay and that you and Daddy have always come together despite how bad things have ever gotten."

Loki's heart dropped.

"Magni?" Loki's throat suddenly became dry.

"I've been having dreams, Mama." Sigrid admitted. "I always see a boy named Magni. I didn't know who he was at first. I know now. He always asks about you and Daddy. He's sad too but for you guys. He looks like Mag. They even have similar names."

Loki tried hard not to choke on tears but Sigrid kept going.

"I know he used to be my baby brother." Sigrid breathed. "The one who didn't get to breathe. He never stopped loving you guys, Mama. He worries you guys are sad and I know why you guys are sad right now but talking to him has made me feel better. Is that what uncle Thor does for you when you're sad, Mama? I promise I'll be that person for Magnus when he grows up."

Loki didn't say anything. Instead, he held Sigrid tight as he smiled against her warm soul. Sigrid smiled back because it's been a long time since she has seen a real smile on Loki's face. Magni was right. It might take some time but they would all be happy again.


End file.
